Aspects of present disclosure relate to modular sleeve valves, and more specifically, to configurable in-floor liquid plumbing systems.
Valves can be used to create a plumbing system where liquid is routed from a source or reservoir to one or more outputs. For example, a plurality of computers in a defined area, such as servers in a server room, could utilize a liquid cooling system where one or more of the servers require cooling liquid to draw heat away from the servers. However, design of the plumbing system can prove where the location of the one or more outputs can change. For example, if one or more servers are rearranged in a server room, some locations in the server room may not have access to the plumbing system.